The sensation of a television viewer being forced to watch or listen to television programming other than what is desired is a well-known feeling to many television viewers. For instance, in a sports bar, the proprietor may attempt to alleviate this condition by having multiple televisions tuned to different television channels in an attempt to make as many patrons satisfied as possible. However, audio may be played throughout the bar that accompanies a particular television channel or competing audio may be played aloud for multiple television channels. For at least some patrons, the audio they are forced to listen to may be other than what is desired. Similar situations may occur in workout gyms, homes, or any other situation where multiple viewers have differing programming tastes.